A stovetop device with heating elements that are disposed in the form of a matrix is already known from the prior art. In said device the heating elements define a heating area for heating cookware placed thereon. The stovetop device also includes a control unit which, when cookware is placed on the heating area, assigns a heating zone to the cookware placed thereon. As a function of an operating input by means of an operating unit, the control unit assigns a heating power to the heating zone formed, independently of a position of the heating zone on the heating area, especially a heating power density and/or heating power level.